


Appropriate Gifts

by vomitingwords



Series: D & P drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Bestfriend or Boyfriend? That was the one question always looming between Dan and Phil’s family. They had all talked about it and yet still couldn’t decipher the two boys relationship.





	Appropriate Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute heartwarming Christmas fluff. <3

Dan and Phil had been attached at the hip since they’d met each other when Dan was only 18 and Phil was 22. They had always been closer than most friends, never afraid to be touchy feely or to fall asleep nestled into each other. No one said anything. Neither family cared about the boys’ sexual orientation it just… complimented things a bit. Not in the way you’d expect like that their families somehow acted different around them, just simple things. 

One thing that everyone had trouble with was Christmas presents. 

“Don’t get a gift to couple-y” Martyn had said. “We don’t want them to think we’re assuming anything.”

“What if everyone just gets them separate presents?” Phil’s mum Katherine chimes in. 

“I guess that could work.” Dan’s mom nods. 

When Dan and Phil show up to Phil’s parents house where everyone was gathered holding hands no one says anything because sometimes they just need to touch each other for emotional support, which would include being around so many people, especially for Dan. They all just smile and wish them merry Christmas while hugging them. During dinner they shuffle their seats so that the boys can sit together as they eat, no longer holding hands as they grabbed their knives and forks. 

Later when everyone is sat around the fireplace laughing and talking Dan and Phil had snuck small touches when they think no one is looking but as with everything else they do of course it doesn’t go unnoticed. The parents glance at both of the boys then share a glance with each other but don’t say anything, they never do. It’s not that they aren’t curious, they are as curious as each and every one of Dan and Phil’s subscribers but some things you just aren’t allowed to ask even if they are your son. Most of the questions come out when dan and phil go up to their rooms. Phil's mom always puts their bags in separate rooms every time they stay over but she never bats an eye when she peeks in the rooms early the next morning and finds the boys cuddled up in Phil’s bed still fast asleep.

There are always jokes and teasing when the boys are around family which makes them blush a crimson shade of red. Like on christmas morning, when they’re all sitting around the tree with warm mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and fuzzy pyjamas on, and phil sits down next to dan, shoulders touching.

“Geez it’s like you guys are attached at the hip, give him some room to breathe” Martyn had giggled causing Phil to blush lightly and scoot away from Dan. They made sure to keep their distance for the rest of the day as they opened and then played with their gifts. The gifts included new vlogging cameras for both the boys, chocolates, new movies on dvd and even new games for their Nintendo Switch. The boys had vlogged for the rest of the day frequently pulling in one of their family members in front of the camera with them talking about how fun their christmas had been and how they can’t wait for New Years.

Dan and Phil’s parents had seen what a success this Christmas was as they watched the boys they loved with smiles on their faces as they laughed with each other they realized that it didn’t matter if everything around them had labels on it. All that mattered was that their boys were happy, healthy and had someone to spend their life with, whether that person was a boyfriend or just a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is really cheesy.


End file.
